


I Want to Call You Mommy.  - Paterson (2016)

by DARLINGDRIVER



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, Hardcore, Lace Panties, Large Cock, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Submission, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teasing, fem dom, submissive paterson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27967886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DARLINGDRIVER/pseuds/DARLINGDRIVER
Summary: In which you find out Paterson is a kinky fucker that desperately wants to call you mommy.(Mommy kink warning)
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	I Want to Call You Mommy.  - Paterson (2016)

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings dirty whores, this is my first time writing a fem!dom and sub!male, so bare with me. Also, Paterson rights!!! He never gets much attention and it makes me sad :(( also the reader and Paterson are in a relationship so there is terms like "baby" and "I love you" used.

You had been catching up on some reading when Paterson came home from work, slipping his shoes off and placing his navy blue lunch bag on the kitchen counter, per usual.

He had looked more tense then usual, his shoulders tight and jaw grit. You knew his job could be stressful sometimes and being a bus driver wasn't easy. You always made you upset when he was upset.

"Hey baby, how was work?" You ask softly, setting your book aside. You pat the empty spot beside you on the couch, eyes following him as he walks towards you. 

He sits down with a huff, running his hand through his hair. He practically took up the whole couch when he sat down, his knees raised high to his chest from his long legs. 

"It was stressful." he admits in a murmur, sinking against the back of the couch. You can't help but frown, your hand instantly moving to grasp his. 

You trace small circles on the knuckle of his thumb, racking your brain for some way to make him feel better. "I'm sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" You ask sympathetically. 

He presses his lips into a thin line, thinking for a moment. He finally shakes his head no, turning to look at you. You watch him tense a little less, a warm looking filling his eyes. 

You knew without him telling you that it was going to be okay. You were each others comfort and bad moods always seemed to disappear when you were around each other. 

Instinctively, you lean in for a kiss. He returns the touch, pressing a small kiss to your lips. You hum in satisfaction, pulling him a little closer. There was never a moment where you didn't not want to touch him or have him against you.

You lean against his shoulder, breathing in his soap from his morning shower and the laundry detergent from his shirt. "How was your day?" he asks, burying his nose into your hair.

You manage a small smile. "It was good. I just read and then did some cleaning." You answer contently. 

You stay still with him for a moment or two, his big hand moving to tilt your chin up. You look up at him, a warm smile on your face. His soft brown eyes gaze over your face, a long exhale leaving his nose.

He cranes forward, kissing you again. This kiss is longer, his shoulders sinking a little as tension leaves his body. His hands move to hold your face, your body responding to his touch. You move closer to him, your mouths moving together in sync.

You pulls away for a moment to catch your breath, a large grin spreading on your face. You usually knew when Paterson needed you, and were getting that feeling from him now. He was always too shy to ask for what he wants, leaving you to take charge most times.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Paterson?" You tease, your voice a sing-song tone.

His neck and ears go red, cheeks blushing. He shyly looks away, biting on his bottom lip out of habit. Your grin slowly fades when you realize he _is_ trying to seduce you. 

Your bring your small hand to his cheeks, turning his head softly to loo at you. You tilt your head back, looking at him through half-hooded eyelids. "Tell me what you want Paterson, I can't give you what you want if you won't tell me." You say, a little more sternly. 

"I...I want..." he trails off, voice going quiet.

You sigh in frustration, adjusting yourself to straddle him on the couch. You looks down at him ,raising an eyebrow. It takes him a shy moment before he's grabbing your hips softly, wetting his lips.

"C'mon Pat, let me know what you want..." You taunt, lowering your lips near his neck. You sink your teeth into his skin lightly, sucking back. You stay there for a moment, marking him as he turns into a groaning and hard mess under you.

"I w-want to call you- you m-mommy." he finally whispers, deep voice almost un-audible. 

You freeze in shock for a moment. You were expecting him to say something along the lines of "I need your cunt" or "I need to fuck you" like he usually does, but this was new to you. 

You had never used daddy/mommy terms during sex before, but secretly you had wanted to before. It was like he read the moment, and the idea of him calling you mommy and fully submitting you made wetness collect between your thighs. 

You finally pull your mouth off his neck, leaving deep purple spots in your wake. You look him in the eyes, nose brushing against his own. The air was tight and you could feel his cock growing hard under you.

You could see him starting to doubt himself and regret speaking the longer you stay silent, but you quickly smash your lips against his, hands moving to rest on his shoulders. 

"Can I?" he murmurs after a moment, lips moving against yours.

"Yes baby, yes." You finally answer with a long sigh. 

He perks up a little, eyes lighting up. You lean back, peeling your shirt off and quickly unhooking your bra. You drop it to the floor at his feet, leaving him to stare at lick his lips, face hovering only inches away from your breasts.

You lace your fingers in his short dark hair, guiding his mouth to latch onto your nipples. You moan in content when his warm and wet mouth starts to suck, your nipples hardening and pebbling under his touch. 

Whenever you let out small noises of pleasure, he works his tongue faster and harder, glad to be pleasing you. 

"Y-you make me feel so fucking good Pat, s-so good." You stutter out. You glance down, finding him looking up at you with big brown puppy dog eyes. His saliva collects around his chin and upper lip, his plush lips suckling your nipples. 

He whines around your nipple, his big hands gripping at your waist. He grinds his lap up into you, desperately trying to get friction against his hard and leaking cock. You lean back a little, your free hand grasping his knee.

"Touch me Pat, feel how wet I am." You direct, watching his mouth un-latch from your nipple, a string of saliva strung from his flush lips to your peaked nipple. 

Not needing anymore directions, he brings a hand to the front of your shorts, running it along the crotch. He sucks in a breath, your wetness seeping through the fabric. He tugs it aside, hooking a finger through the crotch of your drenched panties.

His eyes flutter shut for a second, a shaky breath leaving his throat. His adam apple bobs, his thick digit running through your wet folds. You buck onto his finger a little, the pad of it connecting with your clit.

"K-keep going, make me cum Paterson." You demand, voice growing darker.

"Yes, mommy." he answers all too eagerly, his words sending a shiver down your spine and all the way to your cunt. 

He adds another finger, his two fingers dragging small circles on your clit. He moves his other hand to hold your panties and shorts pulled to the side, your cunt peeking through the gap ever so slightly.

You start to grind down on his hand, head rolling back and mouth dropping to a small "O". "Good boy, good b-boy." you praise, loving the way he melted under your words.

"You're so b-beautiful mommy, I want to make you feel g-good." he says, voice soft and mushy. You give him a small smile, arching your back when he presses down on your clit harder.

"O-oh baby. pat, y-you will." You moan out, a familiar coil building in your chest. You could feel him becoming needy and eager under you, grinding his hard cock against your thigh. Part of you felt bad for not pleasing him but this was about you, not him. 

You could feel the coil in your chest tightening, your aching bud being teased between his two thick fingers. He got drunk off of how good he was making you feel, cheeks a bright red and brows furrowed in concentration as he focuses on every little expression on your face.

It had always been like this. Paterson was a shy man, and you were often forced to take control. 

" _oh god-_ Pat, I-I'm..." You trail off, words turning into a mush as your brain goes numb. Your breath becomes hitched, only coming out in shallow pants. He works his fingers at an even faster pace, needing to see you cum.

You try and clear your hazy mind, focusing on the feeling of his fingers touching you. You couldn't wait to sink down on his cock, reward him for being such a good boy. 

Your hand flies out, grasping his wrist tightly. You throw your head back, eyes rolling into the back of your head. Your muscles tighten, small gasps and moans leaving your mouth. Everything seemed to quicken, a warm feeling exploding in your stomach.

You try to cry out his name, mumbled letters leaving your mouth. Your body hunches over his hand, your cum seeping into the fabric of your panties and shorts. Stars dance behind your eyes and your throat suddenly becomes too dry for your liking. 

He practically blows his load in his work pants at the sight of you cumming. He can't help but boast a little, knowing how well he's making you feel. _He_ made you cum, not someone else. _He_ did.

He waits till you come down from your high, pulling his hand away and looking at his fingers. Your juices coat his hand, glistening in the dim lighting of the living room. He looks up at you, needing your confirmation. 

You nod quickly, watching him with half-hooded eyes as he licks your cum from his fingers, swirling his tongue around the thick digits. He licks them clean, taking his fingers out of his mouth with a soft _pop._

"Please mommy, I-I need you." He admits quietly, his hard cock flushed and leaking in his pants, leaving a wet spot on the front. 

"I know, I know, you deserve it, you've been such a good boy for me, baby." you ramble, lifting your hips enough to slip your shorts and panties off. 

He eagerly unbuttons his pants, pulling his hard cock free. He sighs a little, the flushed red and purple head of his cock resting against his stomach. You look down at it, your cunt suddenly feeling more empty than before.

You grasp his long length with your hand, giving him a few slow strokes. He turns into putty in your hand, rutting and bucking his cock up into your fist eagerly. His head rolls to rest on the back of the couch, eyebrows pinched in pleasure.

"P-please mommy, stop - _hnmphmm fuck-_ teasing me." He whines, small whimpers catching in his throat.

Giving him his reward for waiting so patiently, you lift your hips and guide his cock through your wet folds, smearing his pre-cum down you. His hips twitch and jolt, needing you. 

You finally rest the head of his cock in your entrance, slowly sinking down. His jaw falls slack and a deep groan leaves his mouth. "Thank you mommy, thankyou, _oh god,_ thank you." he mutters over and over again. 

You bite your bottom lip, his cock stretching you wide as he fully sinks into you. You slowly start to ride him, your hips smoothly guiding back and forth. He lets out all sorts of moans, groans, and grunts. 

"You a-always - _fuck-_ make me feel so good, y-your cock is m-mine, you're all m-mine." You groan, looking down at him.

A thin layer of sweat has collected on his forehead, a few pieces of his hair sticking to it. His eyes have fluttered shut, neck and ears a crimson red. His face in pinched into a look between pleasure and pain, small and heavy pants leaving him.

His hands hold you tightly, as if you'd slip away any moment. He'd whine whenever you'd clench around him, his cock fucking deep into your cunt. 

"I'm a-all - _ghmphmm_ \- y-yours! _fuck!"_ he cry's out, fingers digging into the skin of your hips. 

"Look at me, Pat, look at mommy." you demand, reaching out a hand to grab his jaw. His eyes quickly open and he sucks in a deep breath, looking down. 

He watches his cock disappear into you, making his hips jolt hard. He mutters a few curses under his breath, plush lips hanging open in a small "O" shape. He had always managed to make you feel so full. That's what you loved about him- he was like a gentle giant, a huge man but was always to shy to ask for what he wanted. 

"I w-want you to cum in mommy, Pat, I want you to fill me up _so_ fucking bad." You order, starting to ride him faster. Your hips popped quietly with each stride, your cunt gripping at his hard cock.

You knew he was close by the way he let go of holding back his moans, his cock twitching inside of you. His hard grip on you became slack. He simply just sat there, brain dead on how good you felt around him. 

Even with your hips and thighs becoming tired, you continued to ride him, addicted to the way he reacted to you. You got high off his little ticks or flinches, his body floating in pure euphoria as he drew close to orgasm.

and all at once, his back arched off the couch and his brows pulled, his head rocking side to side. He took a gulp of air, his body freezing mid- arch. After a second or two, he back sunk against the couch again and he made a small noise of a groan, his cock going into a frenzy.

You moan when you feel him filling you up. "Good boy, oh my god, such a good boy, thank you, thank you for filling me." You ramble, grinding down on his leaking cock. 

" _hnnn! fuck, oh god-_ mommy, o-oh mommy." He yelps out, his chest shaking slightly. 

After a climatic moment, his body finally un-tenses and his eyelid drop, exhaustion washing over him. You could feel his cock softening in you, and you slowly slide off. A mic of each others cum slides down your thigh and you collapse beside him on the couch. 

You instantly pull him close to you, rubbing his cheek with your thumb. "You did such a good job, thank you." you murmur into his neck, smelling in his now sex-like musk. He hums, too tired to form any words. 

"I love you." he finally whispers after a long and quiet moment. 

"I know." You whisper back, letting sleep take over you. 


End file.
